


She's the Man

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Series: Straight Sex Series [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (only briefly mentioned), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Barebacking, Breasts, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Katsuki Yuuri, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Daddy Victor Nikiforov, Dirty Talk, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, F/M, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Love, Misunderstandings, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Scratching, Short & Sweet, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Sweet/Hot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, Virginity, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: Ever since Yuuri was a young girl she’d been in love with exactly one person: Victor Nikiforov. The award-winning skater had caused her to pursue a skating career, but at the age of seventeen she’d realised that women’s skating was no way to meet her idol. Pairs skating was out of the question since Victor never took part in that. The only tournaments and events Victor entered were male only.That’s when she’d had her ‘brilliant’ plan.She’d pose as a male figure skater and slowly work her way up the ranks until one day she could compete against her idol and beat him in a competition. She knew it was silly and impractical and totally delusional. She expected to be kicked out straight away and to be completely humiliated.What she hadn’t expected was to get away with it.





	She's the Man

_ What the fuck was I thinking?  _ Yuuri questioned herself as she scrubbed her shoulders using the body puff she’d filled with silky, fragrant shower gel.  _ I have no clue how I’m ever going to bring this up to Victor. There’s no way I can continue like this forever. For fuck sake, he’s never going to forgive me. _ She let out a loud exhale, feeling terrible about the tricky situation she’d gotten herself into.

You see, ever since Yuuri was a young girl she’d been in love with exactly one person: Victor Nikiforov. The award-winning skater had caused her to pursue a skating career, but at the age of seventeen she’d realised that women’s skating was no way to meet her idol. Pairs skating was out of the question since Victor never took part in that. The only tournaments and events Victor entered were male only.

That’s when she’d had her ‘brilliant’ plan.

She’d pose as a male figure skater and slowly work her way up the ranks until one day she could compete against her idol and beat him in a competition. She knew it was silly and impractical and totally delusional. She expected to be kicked out straight away and to be completely humiliated.

What she hadn’t expected was to get away with it. She certainly hadn’t expected Victor to take an interest in her. She hadn’t expected him to fly to Japan, move into the onsen, and offer to be her coach. She’d convinced her family to keep quiet about it and they largely stayed out of her and Victor’s way, aside from the odd teasing comment from Mari which earned her onee-chan a glare.

Now though, as Yuuri was washing herself in the crappy shower in the back of the onsen instead of indulging in one of her favourite baths, she bitterly regretted everything. If she had never lied to everyone, including Victor, she’d never have met him, but the guilt and anxiety were just crushing her. It was impossible to carry on like this. She needed to stop it, but she had no idea how.

She decided to step out of the shower, turning the warm spray of the water off as she did so. Unnoticed to her for a split second, the bathroom door unexpectedly opened.

***

Victor was completely and utterly head over heels in love with Katsuki Yuuri. He knew one thing for certain, he was the man for him. He had never felt this way about another person before. But he wasn’t stupid, there was something most definitely wrong with Yuuri. He just couldn’t figure out what it was.

It had all started last year when he had moved to Japan to become Yuuri’s coach. He had expected them to do all sorts of intimate things together like taking baths together and relaxing in the steam room after a hard day of training, but Victor quickly learnt that Yuuri was very shy. So shy, in fact, that he completely freaked out if Victor ever suggested doing anything that remotely needed Yuuri to remove his clothes. Swimming? No chance - he can’t swim. Couples massage? He’s too self-conscious. Sauna? He doesn’t do well in the heat. It seemed that he had an excuse for everything. Victor didn’t mind, of course, he figured that Yuuri would eventually tell him what it was except it had been well over a year. In that time, they’d had many heart to hearts and Victor had supported Yuuri through his anxiety and tried his best to be a good and approachable boyfriend, which is why he hadn’t pushed the issue.

But now here he was, wondering if it was actually him that had done something wrong to upset Yuuri or if the issue was much much deeper. He’s considered that maybe Yuuri was asexual, he’d also considered that he might have been assaulted in the past, but no matter what it was, Victor wanted to be there and it made no difference if Yuuri never wanted to have sex with him. He’d still happily marry him and they could ride off in the sunset together because Victor was not shallow and he didn’t need to have sex with Yuuri in order to love him.

He just wanted to know.

He turned all these thoughts around in his head as he jogged with Makkachin down the coastline, he was so lost in thought that he didn’t realise he’d been running for over an hour. He decided to make his way back to the onsen, happily humming along to his iPod as he made his way through the back entrance - there was no way he was going to let anyone see him such a sweaty mess.

Victor stripped naked as he walked through the back room, knowing full well that nobody ever used this shower. He danced along to the familiar beat and let himself get lost in the motion, his eyes closed as he opened the door into the small bathroom and then —

OOFFTT.

He screamed in shock as he bumped straight into another person. Victor dropped his iPod to the floor, the headphones disconnecting as it bounced across the floor. He rushed to cover himself as he panicked.

“I’m so sorry!” he yelled, trying to cover his cock and his eyes at the same time. Victor scrambled backwards and smacked into the door in the hurry to try and get away from the clearly naked person he had collided with.

Yuuri’s ass hit the tiled floor with a loud smack and she winced. “Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?” she snapped, her eyes clenched shut in pain. After she got over the pain, her hands instantly flew in front of her to cover her breasts and her eyes flew open when she realised just who had walked in.

Victor.

_ Fuck, I’m so screwed. _

“Yuuri?” Victor opened his eyes at the familiar voice. “Darling, I’m…” He froze in shock. It took him a few seconds for his brain to catch up with that he was seeing. He hadn’t meant to look, he really hadn’t! He respected Yuuri. But it was almost impossible not to glance down — it was an automatic reaction!

Yuuri’s arms were crossed over his chest, leaving his bottom half exposed before he could cover it.   
“What the fuck?” Victor exclaimed. “Where’s your dick?!” he screamed, suddenly both concerned and confused because between Yuuri’s thighs was nothing but a soft patch of pubic hair. And nothing else.

The young girl’s eyes darted between Victor and her exposed body and then she couldn’t think. She could barely string a coherent thought together, let alone come up with another lie as to why she was precisely that--a  _ she _ .

“Um… I…” she began, scrambling for anything she could say to salvage her relationship and her disguise. “I… I…” She pushed up off the floor and grabbed her towel from the rack, wrapping it around herself quickly before she felt tears stinging in her eyes.

Victor could do nothing but stand there, completely naked, and completely baffled at what he had just seen. “I knew there was something you were hiding!” he proclaimed once his brain had finally caught up with what happened. “I knew it! Yuuri, why didn’t you tell me you were trans?” he asked.

“What?!” Yuuri cried, her eyes squinting at the man in front of her and her head shaking. “I’m not trans, Victor… No… I’m…” She trailed off and wrapped her arms around her chest self-consciously. “I’m just a girl.”

Victor stared. “But you’re a man,” he said, his brain stuck on that fact and feeling very confused. “How can you possibly be a woman? I… Yuuri, I love you regardless and I’ll support you through whatever you need!”

Yuuri shook her head and sighed. She dropped her face into her palm and let a tear fall down her cheek. “I’m so stupid, I’m sorry… You’re being so nice and you think I’m…” She trailed off and took a deep breath. “I was just pretending,” she finally confessed. “I was never a boy, I don’t want to be a boy. I’m just a girl who wanted to enter male figure skating… I never meant to hurt anyone…”

“Hurt anyone?” Victor frowned, finally catching up with what he was being told. “Yuuri, you haven’t hurt anyone. I mean, damn, this makes things a bit complicated…” If Yuuri really was ‘just a girl’ then what would that mean for their next competition? Now Victor knew his… no,  _ her  _ secret… Victor sighed. He wanted to support Yuuri, and he was so confused about why she had lied, but he wasn’t hurt, he was just glad that Yuuri was okay. “So, you’re not confused about your body? You’re… happy as you are? No… body dysmorphia or anything like that?” he asked.

“No, no, nothing like that,” Yuuri reassured him. “I just… I mean, you’ve seen my room by now, right? All my posters… I did it cause I thought I could… Well, meet you.”

Victor was having trouble processing everything and he somehow expected Yuuri to suddenly yell “Tricked you!” Except that didn’t happen and he watched as the girl started to cry.

“No, no, Yuuri, don’t cry,” he said, stepping into her space pulling her into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay. I was honestly worried, was this the problem all this time? If I’m honest, I kind of noticed there was something wrong. I just never thought it would be this.” It had never even crossed his mind that Yuuri might be a girl. After all, this wasn’t some silly rom-com.

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief and hugged Victor close. “You don’t think I’m some kind of creepy stalker?” she asked.

Victor frowned and pulled slightly out of their embrace. “Stalker? You’re my Yuuri,” he replied. He grabbed her face and turned it side to side as he examined her. She looked no different than she normally did. “Nope, you’re still good,” he said, “Though I guess things might be a bit different from now on… I know your secret now, that means you can be yourself around me, right?” he asked. “No more secrets?”

“What about the competition though?” Yuuri persisted, her face red with embarrassment and sadness as tears continued to fall. “I’m going to fail again all because I’m not the right gender. It’s not fair!”

Victor gripped her firmly by the shoulders. “Yuuri, you’re my fiance, I mean, my fiancee… Why would I grass you up? I’m your coach, aren’t I? The plan is the same, we continue until you retire and I’ll marry you when you win a nice shiny gold medal.”

“But… You’ll be lying for me. If they find out… If we get caught… It could ruin you,” Yuuri protested.

Victor shrugged. “I made a promise to you. Nothing’s changed because you have a vagina.”

Yuuri shook her head. “You’re a better person than I deserve, Victor.”

Victor frowned. “Just promise me, no more lies. Is there anything else?” He could cope with the idea of Yuuri becoming lost in a lie, but if there was anything else then Victor would draw the line.

Yuuri once again shook her head no. “I promise, that’s all.”

“Then we’re fine,” Victor assured her. “But you’ll have to forgive me if I keep forgetting you’re a girl when we’re alone… I mean, you’ve tricked me all this time. You’ve been quite a naughty little girl, haven’t you?” he asked, looking down at her with a heart-shaped smile that promised that things we’re going to be different from now on.

Those words were enough for Yuuri’s face to flame completely red. “Uh… I don’t know if ‘naughty’ is the word I’d use…” she replied, trying to deflect the conversation elsewhere now that she remembered they were both naked except for the towel around her body.

Victor tutted playfully. “I think it’s exactly the right word,” he challenged. “Did you not have sex with me this whole time because of this secret?” he asked. “Yuuri, you’ve been holding back on me.” He pouted.

The stunned expression on Yuuri’s face said it all. “Well… Well, I mean, if I had sex with you, you’d definitely have figured it out! What did you think I would have done? Turn the lights off and hope you didn’t feel around too much?”

Victor continued to pout. “So… is that on the table now?” he asked cheekily and then slowly walked Yuuri backwards, crowding her against the wall. He looked her up and down, dragging his eyes down her body and making it very clear that he was interested what was hiding under her towel.

Yuuri’s breath was coming fast and fevered now. After having spent many,  _ many _ years fantasising about getting her hands on Victor Nikiforov, she now found herself frozen and thinking of all the reasons why this shouldn’t be happening because why on Earth was Victor Nikiforov wanting to sleep with  _ her _ ? “But… But… Aren’t you gay?”

“Of course, but I love you,” he replied, tilting his head at Yuuri confused. “What? You thought I would break up with you when I found out? Yuuri, I’m wounded.”

“Well… I wouldn’t blame you,” Yuuri rushed to say, her eyes darting from side to side as she tried to reconcile her feelings. “People like what they like.” She shrugged.

Victor licked his lips before leaning down and kissing her. “Does this clear some things up?” he asked and then grabbed her, picking her up. Her towel dropped to the floor and Victor held her up effortlessly as he devoured her mouth.

She should have panicked. She should have pushed him away. She definitely should have tried to keep the towel wrapped around her, but Yuuri was weak. Instead, she let herself be overtaken by the gorgeous Russian in front of her. As he nipped and sucked at her lips, all she could do was moan and press her body closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with a fever she never knew she possessed.

“Victor…” she whispered against his lips like a prayer as she tightened her legs around his waist.

“Mmmm, so it  _ was _ all because of your secret. I was worried you weren’t attracted to me,” he muttered kissing his way towards her ear and then biting into the lobe gently.

“W-what?” she stuttered as her brain struggled not to implode over the fact that  _ Victor Fucking Nikiforov _ was biting her ear lobe. “You’re the definition of hot. Next to the sun in the dictionary, they have a picture of you.”

Victor laughed breathlessly. “Show me,” he said. “Show me how attractive you find me. I’ve been  _ dying  _ to fuck you for over a year now, are you going to make me wait any longer?” he asked. “Because despite the surprise anatomy, you’re still the hottest piece of ass I’ve ever seen. Not just any woman gets Victor Nikiforov, you know. I’m dying to taste your pussy.” Victor grinned as he licked a teasing stripe up Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri’s entire body shivered at those words. She felt her pussy grow damp and hot as he spoke so confidently and filthy to her. Those were words she’d been longing to hear for so long and despite the fact that she was a virgin and was anxious as fuck about, well, just about everything, she grinned.

“You asked for it,” she retorted and pushed her chest against his, making sure her breasts and nipples were pressed against his warm skin. She gave an open-mouthed kiss to his lips, making sure to lick the seam and then bite down on his pretty, plump lower lip. She tightened her legs around his waist and then writhed, rubbing her soaking pussy against his abs.

“I bet you know I taste real good, Victor,” Yuuri told him with a smirk. “I’ve never let anyone eat my pussy before, why do you think I should let you?

“Because I’m Victor Nikiforov,” he replied like it was simple and it explained everything. “You’d probably let me do anything I wanted to you, wouldn’t you? I can feel how wet you are already, I haven’t even touched you yet,” he teased.

There was no way she could out-tease the literal God of a man in front of her. He was right. She was absolutely gagging for it and she would have done absolutely anything just to get a taste of his cock. He could have shoved it down her throat, choked her on it, and then left and she’d call out ‘thank you’.

“Hmm, maybe you’re all talk,” she suggested as she leaned forward and pressed fevered kisses to his neck and shoulder. “Why don’t you put your money where your mouth is?”

Victor grinned and slowly placed her on the ground. “Don’t fall.” He winked as he dropped to his knees and then pushed her gently so her ass hit the wall. He grabbed her right thigh and lifted, effectively spreading her legs.

Victor’s eyes devoured the sight of Yuuri. He had never thought of her looking this way as he had always imagined a ‘him’, but as he looked up at her from his position on the floor, he knew she was perfect. Her tits were small and perky, barely a handful, and her nipples were dusky and pink, already hard. Her flat stomach which he had seen many time led down to soft curls between her thighs. Victor could see her pussy, pink and shiny with wetness. He leant forward, kissing her thigh teasingly. He could smell her scent, smell how turned on she was.

Victor leant forward and without hesitation, he licked straight up her slit, pressing his tongue firmly inside her as he licked the length of her pussy, from her hole to her clit. He moaned as the taste collected on his tongue and flooded his mouth. “Vkusno,” he said with an obscene wink.

Yuuri's legs almost gave way. “Fuck…” she moaned, her eyes closed in ecstasy from the incredible high of Victor Nikiforov being on his knees for her, eating her pussy like he would die without it.

One hand dropped to his hair and she gripped tight, encouraging him to continue as she made tiny thrusting motions with her hips. She didn't have any other sexual partners to compare with, but she thought Victor licking her wet cunt was the best thing she'd ever experienced.

“Please… Don't stop,” she begged. 

Victor had no plans to. Her skin was hot and wet and he could feel her pussy throb against his tongue and it was possibly the best feeling in the world. His face was quickly soaked as she thrust against him, greedily rubbing herself against his touch. Victor moaned, delving his tongue deep inside her hole and fucking her with it. His eyes fell closed as he lost himself in the taste of her. He licked at her desperate for more of the delicious fluid that seemed to be pouring from her under his attention.

His tongue found its way to her clit and he laved over it, rubbing his tongue in firm circles against the hard nub and having to grip Yuuri's thigh as he felt her legs tremble. He gave her no respite, instead he held her firmly in place, preventing her from falling as he ate her pussy like it was his last meal on Earth. 

“Victor… Fuck… I'm gonna…” she whined as Victor didn't stop licking her clit over and over. Her fingers tightened in his hair and she let out a slew of loud moans in broken Japanese. Her clit was swollen and hot and felt like it was ready to explode. She wanted to come more than ever before and she was seconds away from climaxing practically on Victor's face.

Victor was only encouraged by Yuuri's enthusiasm. He reached between her legs and plunged a finger inside her sopping wet cunt. She was scalding hot and silky smooth inside and Victor moaned  against her as he sucked her sensitive clit. 

Feeling Victor finally inside her, Yuuri’s entire body shook and she screamed her lover's name as she came. Victor didn't relent as she climaxed, licking and sucking and fucking her through it. Yuuri's legs were aching from the effort of keeping herself upright. Her eyes felt heavy like they were fused shut. The orgasm had taken so much out of her. It was more intense than anything she'd ever felt before, ten times better than the times she'd rubbed her own clit to completion.

“V-Victor…” she stuttered, wanting to ask him to let her sit down before she fell down or to keep going until she came again. Honestly, her head was so fuzzy that she couldn't be sure of anything anymore. Just Victor. Everything came back to  _ him.  _

Victor finally let her relax and he caught her as she started to slide down the wall. Victor kissed her desperately. “I want to fuck you so badly,” Victor groaned against her lips. “How does it feel to be the only woman in the world that I want?” he asked. “The only woman I'll  _ ever _ want. The only one I'll ever fuck?”

Yuuri could barely hold herself together. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him filthily. She enjoyed the taste of her own come on his lips and moaned against him.

“It feels amazing,” she told him, breathless and desperate for more. “I love it when you talk dirty to me,” she confessed as she kissed around his mouth, chin, and jaw. “You make me so wet…”

“I'm so fucking hard, I wanna fuck your virgin pussy right here on the floor.” Victor pulled Yuuri into his lap, he squeezed her ass and then dipped his fingers into her from behind, teasing her hole. 

Again, Yuuri became a hot, writhing mess as Victor masterfully played with her pussy. “Yes,” she cried as she wrapped her legs around his hips and rocked her hips, desperate for his fingers or his cock to fill her up. “Please fuck me, Victor. Take my virginity. Take it all. I'm all yours.”

Victor didn't have to be asked twice and he pushed another finger into her tight pussy, fucking her with three fingers and stretching her ready for his cock. “You're a desperate little slut for me aren't you, sweetheart? You've been hiding this side of yourself from me. Tell me how much you want my cock.”

“I want it so bad… It's all I've thought about for years, Victor,” she explained in between moans as he continued to relentlessly fuck her with his fingers. “I used to sit in my room with my fingers stuffed in my pussy looking at your posters and imagining it was your cock buried inside me. My fingers were never big enough to satisfy me…”

“That sounds amazing. You'll have to show me one day. I'd love to watch you playing with yourself…” Victor pulled his fingers gently from inside her. He grabbed Yuuri's hand and led it down to his cock which was trapped between them. “Feel how hard I am for you,” he said, placing her hand over his aching dick and showing her how to jerk him off.

Eager, Yuuri wrapped her fingers around his huge cock and pumped up and down with a disbelieving smile on her face. She watched the shaft, enraptured as the foreskin slid up and down, the head peeking out and glistening with the evidence of Victor's arousal.

“You're so big, Victor,” Yuuri told him as she licked her lips and kept stroking his hot, hard length. “I'm not even sure you'll be able to fit inside. My virgin hole is so small and tight.”

“Of course I'll fit, I'm going to fill you up perfectly. I want you to ride it.” He looked at Yuuri innocently. “You want to sit on it, don't you, sweetheart?”

Yuuri nodded, still rubbing his cock tenderly like it was the most precious thing she'd ever seen. “Yes, I want to make you happy. I can be a good girl for you, daddy.” Once the word slipped out Yuuri's eyes widened and she snapped her head up to Victor. “I mean… I…”

“Wow, I was right wasn't I? You are a naughty girl.” Victor laughed breathlessly hardly believing his luck but never wanting to go back. He embraced this side of Yuuri and he loved her desperately. “Why don't you sit on daddy's dick then? Show me how much you want to please me.”

The command was almost unbearable. Yuuri scrambled up onto one foot so she was hovering above Victor's glorious cock and rubbed the fat head against her wet folds before pushing down on it. “Oh, fuck… Victor…” she moaned as she gripped his shoulders tight, anchoring herself on them as she slowly tried to push down and take the whole length of him inside her.

It wasn't easy. Victor was hung. Not only was his dick long, but it was thick and curved just a little. Yuuri could feel every hot inch of his skin bare inside her and she moaned. The thought of losing her virginity to her idol was the biggest turn on. She thought about how he was going to come inside her and paint her insides white. She thought about how she could get pregnant like this and the thought of being claimed so thoroughly like that with Victor's child only spurred her on.

After waiting a few seconds for her body to get used to the intrusion, Yuuri pressed down and let out a cry of pure bliss as she felt him become fully seated inside her aching, wet pussy. “Holy shit… So full… Did I do good, daddy?”

Victor was struggling to keep it together. He wanted nothing more than to fuck up into her tight little pussy. He could feel every inch of her throbbing around him like the desperate little whore she was. “You're doing amazing. Now ride it. Fuck yourself on it.” He gripped her hips and guided her up, the drag of his dick in her tight slick walls was so much and was driving him crazy. 

When she felt Victor's cock slowly slide out of her, Yuuri's first instinct was to push straight back down. She didn't want to feel empty again after being so full, but the delicious slide was incredible and she soon found herself bouncing happily on his cock.

Every time she felt the head of his cock hit the deepest part of her, she cried out in unrestrained pleasure. Her perfectly manicured nails dug into the meat of his shoulders leaving trails of red all over his skin. Yuuri couldn't bring herself to care. She just wanted to fuck him for the rest of her life until she had nothing left to give him.

“Victor, your cock is so good inside me. I want you so bad. I want your come so bad.”

“I want you to come on it,” Victor said, thrusting up and meeting Yuuri half way. 

Yuuri shuddered. She had already been enjoying the slide of Victor's cock against her sweet spot, but now he was fucking into her with such force that the pressure on her g spot was explosive. Her eyes rolled up to the ceiling and she gripped onto him tighter.

“Yes, right there,” Yuuri encouraged as she let go of Victor with one hand and brought it up to play with her nipples. The feeling only exacerbated her intense pleasure and she could feel arousal pooling low in her belly, her body was getting ready to let loose one of the best orgasms of her life.

“That's it, fuck me,” Victor moaned. “So good, Yuuri.” He leant forward to take one of her nipples into his mouth and he sucked on it. Yuuri's hands fell away and she arched into his touch as he started to play with her tits. 

After that, there was no stopping Yuuri's second orgasm. She was hurtling towards it at a terrifying pace that would normally have shocked her, but when you're fucking Victor Nikiforov, a quick orgasm should be expected. After all, he's a talented lover.

“Victor…” she whispered one last time as her head fell back and her short hair tickled the top of her back. When he sucked and clamped down on her right nipple, it was all over. Yuuri climaxed. Her whole body shook from it and her pussy tightened on the cock inside her before gushing with her sweet juices. Her forehead fell to Victor's shoulder, wet with perspiration as she grew exhausted.

Victor couldn't hold back any longer, he lay her down, spread her legs wide open and then moaned loudly as he started to fuck her, holding her in place and pinning her under him as he brutally thrust into her. He fucked her selfishly, taking everything he needed as he felt her pussy throb and clench around him. He drank in her high pitched moans and groaned as he watched his dick disappear into her sloppy wet pussy. 

“Yuuri,” he moaned desperately. “I'm gonna come in your pussy.” He couldn't look away. “Beg daddy for his come.”

“Please, daddy,” Yuuri whimpered as her pussy was pounded relentlessly. She quivered and tried to spread her legs wider to accommodate the massive cock inside her. “Please come inside me. I want your come so bad, daddy.”

Victor could never refuse such a sweet invitation and he plunged into her one final time before orgasming himself. He couldn't help the uncontrollable moans which fell from his lips as he filled her with streams of his hot, sticky come.

Feeling Victor let go and climax inside her made Yuuri smile wide like the cat who had finally gotten the cream. She ran her fingers through his soft hair and let out a little huff of a laugh. “We could have been doing this for more than a year now, didn't you say?” she asked as she recalled their earlier conversation.

“You're not getting off lightly, Miss Katsuki, we've got that whole year to make up,” he replied with a devious smirk. “I hope you're ready for round two, sweetheart.”

A sudden wave of arousal flooded her entire body and Yuuri knew there was so way she was going to turn him down. After all, he was  _ Victor Fucking Nikiforov. _

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! We'll be writing a straight fic to post on the 1st of every month from now on! <3 Don't forget to like our [Facebook page](https://www.facebook.com/victuriusplisetskytrash/)!


End file.
